U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,473 describes dry enteric film coating compositions comprising an acrylic resin, an alkalizing agent, a detackifier and, optionally, additional ingredients such as plasticizers, flow aids, pigments, surfactants, anti-agglomerating agents, secondary film formers and secondary detackifiers. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 9,233,074 describes related dry enteric film coating compositions which also advantageously include calcium silicate for improved stability.
While the formulations disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,420,473 and 9,233,074 are commercially useful, there is still a need for improved enteric coated dosage forms that do not appreciably disintegrate in media of up to pH 5.